Paradoxical Night
Chapter three of Black Paradox. Plot Rei Tanio, a popular idol, receives one of the spirit jewels as a present from a fan. Another of the jewels go on sale under the name "Paradoxical Night." Rei appears on TV to talk about his jewel and says that "Paradoxical Night" sounds like "paradise" if spoken quickly; thus, the jewels must come from heaven. Marusou is frightened as she watches at home. Taburou and Marusou meet up with Baracchi. Marusou is angry that the other two have become caught up in the jewels' power and that they have no intention of committing suicide any more. When Piitan's stomach exploded, they were more concerned about gathering up the jewels than helping him. Baracchi in turn asks what Marusou did with Piitan. Marusou explains that she drove him to the hospital where she works; but hasn't dared to go back to work since, because she can't tell anyone what really happened to Piitan. Baracchi insists Marusou find out where he is because his stomach is the only way to obtain more of the stones. Marusou leaves, refusing to co-operate. Marusou calls the hospital to satisfy her own conscience, but they have no record of Piitan ever being admitted. Taburou and Baracchi go in search of any more jewels they missed at the spot where Piitan's stomach exploded. Baracchi says that she has already called all local hospitals but none has heard of Piitan. They find what they think is Piitan's body but turns out to be the robot. The two then speak to the man who valued the spirit jewel for Baracchi. Her real name is revealed to be Hiratani, and she refuses to disclose where she found the jewel or how many of them are in her possession. The man tells them that the jewel is about to be classified as a new species of mineral by the relevant regulatory body, but they are anxious about the marketing hype and would rather Baracchi wait. They have also found it to be harder than diamond, previously the hardest known material in the world. At Baracchi's house, Taburou tries to break up one of the jewels with a hammer. There are unearthly screaming noises, and many spirits fill the room. Baracchi falls unconscious and, when Taburou wakes her, says that she had a long dream in which she saw all of her previous reincarnations. The jewel glows less brightly now that the spirit energy has left it; and Taburou and Baracchi works out that each jewel contains every one of a person's incarnations. The Piitan robot, which had previously run out of energy, appears in the doorway and encourages them to commit suicide. It trips on the spirit jewel left on the floor, and stares transfixed at the jewel. Baracchi reasons that its power is strong enough to revive the robot. Meanwhile, Rei Tanio's movie was a huge success but on national TV he says it's all because of the jewel, and calls the jewel a holy item. His fans have begun to gossip about him and how strange he's become. Rei wants to share the jewel with all his fans but, since he can't split or divide it, shoots at it. The resulting explosion of spirit energy destroys the building, killing everybody inside, and is blamed on an unexplained fire. Category:Black Paradox